Les douleurs du passé
by Lilliana-Death
Summary: Elle qui pensait que sa soeur jumelle avait déffinitivement disparue, Lilly est plongé depuis de longue années dans une souffrance insupportable, pourtant une nouvelle enquête va apporter de nouveau indice et révéler des choses cachés...
1. Chapter 1

Les Douleurs du Passé

**20 Janvier 1984**

Un couple était dehors devant leur maison avec leur deux filles, deux petite jumelle, blonde, les yeux bleu parfaitement identique on ne pouvait les dissocié qu'avec la couleur de leur bonnet qui était différent.  
Elle avait toute deux l'âge de 7ans, l'une était dans les bras de sa mère allongé dans la neige, elles ce lancé des boules de neige et riait.  
L'autre était sur les épaules de son père et filmait la petite et la jeune femme sous les rires de celle qui ce tenait sur les épaules de leur père.

La petite sui était avec sa mère parla à sa sœur jumelle.

...? Macha allait descend vient...

Macha: Mais il fait froid Lilly...

Lilly: S'il te plait...

Depuis leur naissance les deux petite étaient inséparable, l'une cherché toujours l'autre quand elle ne l'avait plu en son champ de vision et quand l'une était malade l'autre ne tardé jamais à suivre sa sœur, les médecins avaient dit aux parent que c'était des jumelle parfaite en toute circonstance elle serai toujours lié, que si l'une avait mal l'autre le ressentirait obligatoirement, et qu'en plus de cela un sentiment très fort les habitait toute les deux.

Macha avait fini par capitulé était descendu des épaules de leur père et joué à présent dans la neige avec sa sœur, elles riaient au éclat sous le regard aimant et protecteur de leur parent.  
Un homme loin de la était accoudais à un mur et regardais lui aussi les fillettes joué et un sourire carnassier était apparue sur ces lèvres.

La famille avait fini par rentre, il était tard dans la soirée, le couple mis leur filles au lit, les bordant et les embrassant chacune leur tour, la mère mis la veilleuse et sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte entrebâillé, les petite ce dirent bonne nuit comme chaque soir.

Lilly: Je t'aime Chacha...

Macha: Je t'aime Lilline....

Le lendemain matin la petite Lilly ce réveilla et comme chaque matin elle ce glissa dans le lit de sa sœur pour leur câlin matinale, mais au lieu de trouvé la chaleur du corps de sa sœur elle trouva un lit vide ce qui l'étonna, sa sœur ne ce levait jamais avant d'avoir eu son câlin, elle descendit donc au réez de chaussé espérant trouver sa sœur, mais personne, elle finit donc par allé réveiller ces parents.

Quelque heures plus tard, le couple était assis dans le salon, la jeune femme était dans les bras de son mari en pleure, le jeune homme lui essayé d'écouté de toute ces forces l'inspecteur qui ce tenait en face de lui.  
Il prononçait des phrases incompréhensible pour elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'inspecteur répété sans cesse "disparue" "je suis désolé" "Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour vous la ramené".

Les inspecteurs finirent par s'en allé et la petite s'approcha de ces parents et les regarda tout les deux avant de posé la question qu'ils redoutaient.

Lilly: Elle est ou Macha?

Mère: Ma chérie....

Père: Ta sœur... est partie...

Lilly les larmes aux yeux: Partie...

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ces parents lui disaient, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui disaient que sa sœur était partie.

Lilly: Mais ..., mais elle va revenir...

père: Nous l'espérons... Oui elle va revenir...

Lilly avec un sourire: Tout à l'heure on devait aller à la patinoire toute les deux.

Mère: Mon bébé...

Ces parents ne dirent plus rien et elle comprit que non, elle ne reviendrait pas tout à l'heure peut être même pas dans une heure, elle était plus la, la petite monta en courant dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle et ce coucha sur le lit de sa sœur en pleurant à chaude larme, elle lui avait été arraché, sa sœur, sa moitié, sa jumelle celle qui comblé ce qui lui manqué qui la comprenait finissait chacune de ces phrases elle lui avait été enlevé.

De nos jours

Lilly était emmitouflait dans sa couette le froid de janvier c'était installé avec brutalité et frileuse comme elle était, elle avait disparue sous les couvertures pour ne laissé entrevoir que le haut de sa tête.  
Aujourd'hui était normalement son jour de repos et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profitait pour faire la grasse matinée.  
Mais son portable sonna à ce moment la, elle grogna dans son sommeil et ce retourna dans son lit pour attrapé son portable, elle décrocha prête à hurlé contre son interlocuteur, qui pouvais oser l'appelait le jour ou elle était en repos pour une fois qu'elle en prenait un....

Lilly: Rush!

...? Lilly... C'est moi.

Lilly ce radoucis quelque peu, la voix de Scotty lui faisait le même effet qu'un calmant, il avait le don de la calmé et de radoucir sa colère, elle savait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, pourtant ils ce donnaient un mal fou pour rien laissait paraître.

Lilly: Valens... Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Scotty: Je sais que c'est ton jour de congé mais le chef nous veut à la patinoire dans 1 Heure.

Lilly: Pourquoi à la patinoire?

Scotty: Je ne sais pas.

Lilly: je me prépare et j'arrive.

Ils raccrochèrent chacun de leur côté, Scotty fronça les sourcils après avoir raccroché il avait sentit sa collègue anxieuse à l'idée d'allé à la patinoire mais il n'y prêta pas plus que sa attention et alla lui aussi ce préparé, Stillman avait appelé Scotty préférant que ce sois lui qui appel Lilly, il avait remarqué que depuis un bon moment maintenant les choses passé mieux quand c'était Scotty qui lui en faisait part.

Du côté de Lilly elle resta quelque minute dans son lit à réfléchir enfin surtout à ce remémoré une fois de plus ce drame qui c'était produit.  
La patinoire cela faisait maintenant 23ans qu'elle n'y avait plus remis les pieds, refusant même de ce trouvait devant l'entré, un jour une de ces cousines lui avait demandé de l'accompagné, mais comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandé elle avait répondu "non" et était partie s'enfermé dans sa chambre endroit ou elle passait le plus clair de son temps, pleurant ce répétant qu'elle n'avait pas allé à la patinoire avec sa cousine que c'était leur endroit à elles seules.  
Lilly réprima un sanglot et décida enfin de ce levé et de ce préparé, avant de partir elle donna à mangé à ces chats et partie enfin pour la patinoire.

Elle arriva 1Heure plus tard devant cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir plus douloureux les uns que les autres.  
Elle souffla un bon coup et sortit de sa voiture et s'avança de l'établissement, elle s'arrêta juste devant les portes incapable de poussé ces dernières, incapable de franchir ce seuil.  
Elle ce rappelait trop de chose.  
Mais elle n'eu pas le loisir de s'étendre sur le sujet car Scotty venait d'arrivé.  
Et ce dernier cette fois ci vis que quelque chose la tracassait vraiment, elle paraissait troublait, comme si un passé lointain était revenue la hantais.

Scotty: Lilly...?

Lilly: Oh... Scott'... Salut !

Scotty: Salut... Tu vas bien?

Lilly: Oui... Sa va, … Sa va.

Scotty n'insista pas ce disant que si elle voulait lui en parlé elle savait qu'il était la pour elle, ce qui l'intriguais c'était qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la patinoire, elle resté la figé devant les portes comme si elle attendait un signe pour lui permettre de s'en allait le plus vite possible d'ici en courant si elle le pouvait.

Scotty: Pourquoi... Tu n'entre pas?

Lilly: Je... Heu... Je ne peux pas...

Scotty étonné: Pourquoi tu ne peux pas....?

Lilly: c'est trop dur...

Scotty: Lilly... ?

Elle s'aperçu de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ce tourna vers lui, elle remarqua son air inquiet et un regard d'incompréhension avait pris possession de son visage, comme si il chercher désespérément à comprendre quelque chose, elle finit par lui sourire ce qui parut le détendre.  
Il fallait qu'elle mette ces émotions de côté, elle n'avait pas le droit de négligeait une enquête à cause de sa vie, elle soupira un bon coup et essaya de pensée à autre chose qu'au mot "trahison", car en cet instant, au moment ou elle franchit le seuil de la patinoire, elle ne pensée qu'a une seule et unique chose "je l'est trahit", et un sentiment de culpabilité vint l'envahir, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment.  
Elle avança à la suite de Scotty pénétrant dans cet antre qui lui glacé le sang mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas ou elle allé ce contentant de laissé ces pas la mené ou ils voulaient en étant tiraillé par ces pensées qui ce contredisaient elles mêmes, mais qui pourtant était si réaliste.

Elle ce disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être la, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de ce trouvait dans cet endroit sans elle, c'était pour elles comme une deuxième maison, un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elles, mais en même temps ce retrouvait ici lui faisait du bien cela lui rappelait quand même de bon souvenir qu'elles avaient toute deux cet endroit renfermé pour elle quelque chose de précieux comme un secret qui n'était destiné qu'à elle.  
D'ailleurs dans cette patinoire elles avait caché des objets à elles, des objets qu'elles affectionnaient plus que tout, disposait dans l'intérieur d'une boite ou reposait sur le couvercle leur deux prénom avec une phrase, "Pour ma sœur, pour ma vie", elle se rappelait ce jour ou elle l'avait écrite, Lilly avait dit la première phrase et, elle avait dit le reste et après elle ce souvient qu'elle c'était serré dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
Car oui l'une était la vie de l'autre et vice versa, elle était la seule et l'unique personne que Lilly n'est jamais autant aimé et qu'elle aimé toujours d'ailleurs.  
Ce qu'elles avaient déposait à l'intérieur de cette boite était pour SA sœur... pour SA vie, elle c'était juré d'ouvrir cette boite quand elle sera adulte en souvenir de leur amour qu'elles ce portaient et que Lilly lui portait toujours.  
"Peut être faudrait t'il que je pense à récupéré cette boite après tout elle me revient maintenant que ma moitié est morte"  
pensa t'elle.

A cette pensée Lilly sentit ces yeux la piqué et des larmes pointé au coin de ces dernier, elle les ferma précipitamment et ce concentra sur autre chose, mais elle n'eu pas besoin de cherché loin car stillman s'approchait et lui donnait la diversion qu'il lui fallait pour ne plus pensée à rien d'autre qu'a l'enquête.

Stillman: Vous voila enfin tout les deux!

Scotty: Désolé chef mais il y avait énormément de bouchon.....

Lilly avait envie de sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, elle coupa donc court a leur conversation qui était pour elle inutile et cela ne faisait que lui faire perdre le temps qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour fuir cet endroit.

Lilly: Pourquoi somme nous ici?

Stillman: Un homme qui est venue patiner ce matin à retrouvait le corps d'une fillette, âgé de 7ans.

Lilly regarda son chef elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient ici, eux il résolvait les enquête non résolu pas les meurtres tout récent.  
Chose qu'elle exprima à voix haute.

Lilly: Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous somme ici… Cela nous concerne en quoi?

Stillman trouva que Lilly avait un comportement étrange, elle paraissait anxieuse et pressé comme si quelque chose la gêné affreusement, il fronça les sourcils mais ne préféra pas relever son ton.

Stillman: cela nous concerne parce que le crime est identique à celui commis sur une fillette aussi âgé de 7ans en 1985.

Cette fois ci Lilly releva vivement la tête "en 1985" pensa t'elle.  
Ces pensées ce contredisait cette fois ci plus violemment que la fois précédente, il fallait qu'elle sache et elle pria tout ce qu'elle pu pour ne pas qu'il prononce son prénom.

Lilly: Comment... S'appelait la fillette?

Stillman: Shona Summers!

Lilly poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

Scotty: Elle est morte comment?

Stillman: Strangulation.

Lilly: Et cette fillette la comment s'appelait t'elle?

Stillman: Nous ne savons pas encore... Retourné au central le meurtre de shona Summers et ré ouvert.

Les deux inspecteurs hochèrent la tête pour approuvait et tournèrent les talons pour allé en direction du central, au passage Lilly tourna une dernière fois son regard vers la patinoire et elle se promit de revenir chercher leur boite.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai oubliée de préciser au premier chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne bien évidement pas. Sauf Macha et Thomas

Genre : Drame, mais il y à aussi un peu de romance

Couples : Lilly/Scotty mais léger, Macha/Thomas

Note : Désoler si vous, voyez encore des fautes.

* * *

1Heure plus tard Lilly et Scotty finirent par arrivé à destination, les bouchons ayant considérablement augmenté depuis tout à l'heure, cela avait finit par des carambolages.  
Ils étaient donc restés coincé sur les routes à cause des ambulances et des flics qui ne voulaient laisser passer personnes avant que l'ordre ne soit rétabli.

Scotty avait fini par perdre patience, les bouchons le rendait toujours nerveux et impatient, resté inactif n'était pas dans le tempérament du jeune homme et dans ces moments la il perdait très vite son calme ce qui étonnais d'ailleurs toujours Lilly, car devant des meurtriers sanguinaire, des psychopathes ou des pédophiles il savait gardait son sang froid, jouant parfaitement son rôle de flic, sachant ce montré patient quand il le fallait mais la dans ces embouteillages et comme à chaque fois il explosé de colère, ce qui faisait bien rire sa collègue dans sa voiture d'ou elle voyait Scotty bougé dans tout les sens et agitait les bras comme ces personnes dans un temps oublié qui dansaient autour d'un feu les bras en l'air croyant appelaient les dieux pour que ces dernier leur donne la pluie.  
Un flic avait fini par s'approchait de Scotty lui demandant pourquoi il ce mettait dans un tel état et Scotty perdit le peu de calme qui lui resté.  
Il avait regardait le flic avec une animosité flagrante ce qui surpris ce dernier qui ce tenait à sa fenêtre, pourtant il lui parla sur un ton étonnamment calme lui révélant qu'il était inspecteur et qu'en ce moment il l'empêché ou plutôt lui faisait perdre du temps à lui et à sa collègue de résoudre leur enquête.  
Le flic fini par capitulé ce disant que décidemment aujourd'hui ce n'était pas son jour.

Ils étaient donc maintenant au central assis à leur bureau, Scotty était descendu à la salle au carton pour récupéré celui qui renfermé le meurtre de shona Summers.  
Lilly et lui était assis l'un en face de l'autre, le carton reposant au centre de la table entre eux.  
Ils étaient tout deux avec un papier dans les mains, des photos de la gamine reposait au centre éparpillait sur la table, Lilly s'en empara d'une d'elle et fut surprise de la ressemblance avec elle étant petite ce n'était pas une ressemblance flagrante shona était brune alors qu'elles, elles étaient blonde...  
"Et voila que je me remets pas pensée pour deux" pensa Lilly.

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, elle n'arrivait pas à ce la sortir de la tête, elle lui manquait tellement, toute ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas faite parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas auprès d'elle toutes ces fois ou elle avait rêve d'elle de la serré dans ces bras de lui murmuré combien elle l'aimé, le jour ou elle lui avait été arraché elle avait ressentit un profond manque, comme si une partie de son cœur lui avait été arraché en même temps.  
Scotty releva la tête vers sa collègue et la regarda d'un drôle d'air, un mélange d'amusement, d'envie, de frustration et de protection tout ces sentiments ce confondaient et ce contredisaient dans sa tête , il était amusé de voir Lilly croulé sous les papiers les pommettes rougies par l'effort, elle avait fini par relevé ces cheveux en un chignon assez négligeant mais qui avait réveillé en lui ce sentiment d'envie et de frustration en même temps, pourquoi éprouvait t'il ce genre de chose pour sa collègue... Pour son amie…  
Il désirait toujours être la pour elle, la faire rire était toujours en tête de liste dans ces activités et aujourd'hui il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, elle était la mais elle paraissait ailleurs en même temps comme si elle ce rappelait maintenant ce passé lointain qui était revenue la hantait deux heure plus tôt.  
Elle ne lui avait pas sourie depuis le début de la matinée et il aimé pas sa, depuis un bon moment maintenant ils étaient devenues bien plus proche qu'avant, et depuis plusieurs moi, les petit regard et les sourires avait fait leur apparition ce qui réchauffai toujours le cœur du jeune homme mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, alors qu'elle lui avait dit le contraire à la patinoire d'ailleurs il était sur que le fond du problème était ce lieux mais ce qu'il ne comprenais pas c'était le "pourquoi".  
Il la savait malheureuse et il ne voulait qu'une chose, la protégée.  
Oui la "protégé" c'était le mot la protégé de tout et de tout le monde car il savait comment une simple personne pouvait la brisé comme si il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui manqué, comme si elle n'était pas complète.  
Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par Will et Nick qui revenaient du labo ou ils étaient allés donner les empreintes de la gamine retrouvée morte le matin même.  
Vera qui avait remarquais Scotty contemplait leur collègue avec envie, il ne pu s'empêchait de sourire.  
Il s'approcha doucement de Scotty et cria dans les oreilles du jeune homme.

Nick: Valens on rêvasse?

Scotty sursauta violemment sur sa chaise et tomba sur le côté, il avait voulut ce rattrapais au rebord de la table mais sa main avait glissé et il avait donc continué sa chute pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol, ce qui arracha un rire à Lilly, elle était plié en deux ce tenant les côtes, sous le regard d'un Scotty mi surpris mi vexé d'avoir était surpris par Vera et en plus de sa il avait était surpris en pleine contemplation.  
Il était les quatre patte en l'air encore sous le choc, Stillman qui venait d'être alerté par le rire de Lilly, il était sortit en trombe de son bureau pour trouvait son subordonnée les fesses par terre choqué et le regard tourné vers Lilly qui riais toujours au éclat, il surpris le regard de Scotty et cela ne lui plus pas trop il ne voulait pas que Lilly souffre, il la considérai comme sa fille et il était hors de question qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, ou alors il lui faudrait une bonne excuse.

Il s'approcha d'eux lentement et s'arrêta juste derrière Scotty.

Stillman: Vous voulez nettoyais le sol Valens!

Scotty fut à nouveau surpris et sa commençais sérieusement à l'énervé.  
"Qu'est ce que qu'ils ont tous à arrivé en douce aujourd'hui"  
pensa t'il.

Scotty: Euh... Non chef c'est Vera il ma fait peur.

Stillman: Ok … Trêve de plaisanterie, Nick, Will vous connaissait le nom de la victime de ce matin.

Will: Oui elle s'appelait Marie Sheppard âgé de 7ans.

Nick: C'est parents avait signalé à la police que leur fille n'était pas rentré de l'école.

Lilly: Et maintenant elle ne rentrera plus jamais.

Stillman: Oui... Que savons-nous sur Shona Summers?

Scotty qui venait de ce rasseoir sur sa chaise: Humm... Pas grand chose c'est un dossier extrêmement maigre.

Lilly: Oui rien, aucun témoignage, personne n'a rien vu ni rien entendue et tout leur voisin on insistait sur le fait que c'était des gens très bien.

Will: Les voisins avaient peut être peur d'eux.

Scotty: Oui peut être.  
Enfin j'ai quelque chose de bizarre!

Nick: Ah bon comment sa?

Scotty: Les Summers et leurs enfants.  
La sœur aîné "Kathryn" les inspecteurs qui était sur l'affaire l'on interrogé quand ils on retrouvait le Shona.

Lilly: Et alors?

Scotty: Ben elle à dit je cite "Shona était plus la mais Macha est arrivait alors qu'elle n'était pas avant".

Lilly sentit son cœur manqué un battement ce prénom.  
"Non ce n'est pas possible" pensa t'elle  
"Pourtant les dates correspondrais" continua t'elle de ce dire.  
Tout autour d'elle venait de brutalement s'arrêté, elle ne réfléchissait plus son esprit s'embrouillait, elle était perdu c'était impossible, elle ce trompais après tout il pouvait bien exister d'autre Macha.  
Elle fut brutalement ramenai à la réalité par Scotty qui poursuivait son discourt.

Scotty: Ensuite elle dit "Ce qui est bizarre c'est que Macha avait le même âge que Shona, mais maman n'a jamais était enceinte après Harrison".  
Et la gamine c'est arrêté la et elle n'a plu était interrogé après, sa mère est arrivé à ce moment et à coupé court à l'interrogatoire et le père ne les à plus laissé approchait les gamins.

Stillman : Et cette Macha quelqu'un lui à parlé?

Scotty: Le plus bizarre... Les inspecteurs ne l'on jamais vu.

Will: Quoi? Il aurait séquestré la gamine…

Stillman: Cette famille à l'air de renfermé bien des secrets.

Lilly: Comme toutes les familles.

Stillman troublait: Quoi d'autre?

Scotty: Rien à part que sur shona le légiste à décelé une activité sexuelle peu de temps avant que la petite est était tué.

Nick: Quoi... La gamine à été violé?

Scotty: Oui et battue aussi, elle avait des bleues.

Lilly était ailleurs, réfléchissant à 100 à l'heure.  
"Peut être que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit pendant son enfance était faux"  
"Peut être que l'espoir est toujours la,  
"Peut être que malgré toute ces années enfin elle allé le retrouvais,  
"Peut être que......."  
"Mais à quoi tu pense Lilly... 23ans c'est impossible  
Pensa t'elle.

Impossible voila le mot qu'elle ce répété chaque jour, pourtant aucun corps n'avait jamais été retrouvais, sa disparition resté toujours un mystère et elle avait détruit leur famille, sa vie avait été détruite le jour ou lui avait appris la perte de sa sœur jumelle...  
et les choses qui avait suivit n'avait été que pire.

Lilly était toujours en train de pensée à ce qu'était sa vie et elle sentit son moral descendre de plus en plus, après ce drame sa vie n'avait été qu'un enfer jusqu'à sa majorité, alors qu'avant tout était si merveilleux, sa vie auprès de ces parents, son père n'était pas encore partit et ce ne serait jamais partit si Macha n'avait pas été enlevé.  
Cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie étant enfant avait disparue, ces parents n'avait pas réussi à faire face pourtant ils avaient essayaient ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle aimé croire, Christina était arrivait après, ils avaient pensée que peut être avoir un autre enfant les aideraient, mais cela n'a rien changé, son père ne supportait plus sa vie, sa mère disant toujours qu'il couvait trop leur dernière fille en parlant d'elle car oui il surveillait le moindre de ces fait et gestes, il l'aimé ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle espérai mais qu'il abandonné si tôt... Elle c'était toujours dit que peut être son père était partit à cause d'elle et cela lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois, elle se disait que son père ne devait plus supportait de la voir elle alors que sa sœur elle n'était plus.  
Au début elle avait fini par prendre leur jumelage pour une malédiction car elle pensée que c'était à cause de sa que ces parents avaient autant changé.  
Sa mère avait commençai à boire peut de temps avant qu'il parte d'ailleurs et après cela avait été de mal en pis, jusqu'au jour de son agression.

Malgré elle, elle sentie quelque chose de chaud coulé sur sa joue, elle n'avait pu retenir ces larmes s'échappaient de ces yeux et elle frissonna ces nerf était en boulle et elle était épuisait et elle eu l'impression que la température de la pièce venait de considérablement chuté car tout d'un coup elle avait froid et elle ne voulait qu'une chose rentré chez elle et ce mettre au chaud dans son lit, mais l'enquête était la... La réalité aussi et il fallait qu'elle réussisse à faire face mais c'était si difficile et tellement douloureux.

Ces collègues qui étaient juste devant elle et ne purent que remarquer ce brusque changement d'humeur.  
Ils virent des larmes s'échappés de ces yeux alors qu'elle était complètement ailleurs dans ces pensées, elle ne bougé plus on aurait eu l'impression de voir une statue car même on avait l'impression qu'elle ne respirait pas plus que sa.  
Ils ce regardèrent tous ne comprenant rien à ce qui ce passait, Scotty ne quitté pas Lilly des yeux elle avait l'air dans un état second comme si elle voyait une scène horrible ce déroulé juste devant ces yeux.  
Quand à ces yeux justement ils étaient comme vide... Inexpressif aucune émotion ne venait transpercer sur son visage et Scotty commençai sérieusement à s'inquiétait "Pourquoi pleuré t'elle"?  
Cette fois ci il en était sur quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez son amie aujourd'hui.  
Il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet; Nick et Will était stoïque, cherchant un moyen pour résoudre et comprendre ce qui ce passé.  
Ils savaient que leur collègue était dur c'était rare de la voir pleuré pour ainsi dire jamais et la... Il la voyait si désemparé et triste venait de sérieusement ébranlé leur ego.  
Quand à Stillman lui aussi ne comprenait rien, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa suborné pleuré et paraissait si... Malheureuse tout à coup, généralement elle contrôlé ces émotions à la perfection et il connaissait Lilly pour son froid légendaire.  
Il s'approcha donc lentement d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta brusquement revenant enfin à la réalité après tout cette absence du côté de son imagination.  
Elle ce rendit soudain compte que les larmes qu'elle avait sentit quelque minute plus tôt avait réellement coulé sur ces joue et à la vue de ces collègues ou plutôt à la vue de leur regard de total incompréhension qu'ils lui lançaient elle ne pu que remarquer leur inquiétude qu'ils ne dissimulé pas.

Puis elle croisa le regard de Scotty comme les autres elle vit dans ces yeux qu'il ne comprenait rien mais un mélange d'inquiétude vint la troublé il paraissait vraiment inquiet si elle pouvait exagérer elle irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait peur pour elle.  
Et de la tristesse apparue, la voir dans cet état le rendait lui malheureux, la voir pleuré et ne rien pouvoir faire le tué de l'intérieur, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ces bras lui murmuré à l'oreille des tendres mots pour la réconforté, lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas et enfin enfermé ces chagrins et ces malheur dans une boite ou lui seul aurai la clé.

Voir Scotty, son ami... Voir l'homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments dans cet état lui transperça le cœur, elle venait inconsciemment de le faire souffrir, elle ne voulait pas une telle chose... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle, elle tenait trop à lui pour sa... Pour lui faire du mal.  
"Ma souffrance ne doit pas l'affecté" Pensa-t-elle.  
"Il ne le mérite pas"  
"Je ne le mérite pas..... ".continua t'elle de pensée.  
Il était toujours la pour elle quand elle avait mal il savait comment la réconforté et soulagé son chagrin et elle en ce moment rien qu'en pensant à sa vie à son malheur elle lui faisait du mal.  
"Je fait du mal à tout ceux qui m'entoure de toute façon, tout les personnes que j'aime vraiment me son arraché un jour ou l'autre" pensa t'elle.

Elle ce leva brusquement en bredouillant un mot d'excuse et s'en alla, elle descendit dans la salle au carton le seul endroit ou elle était sur d'être seule et au calme.

Du côté des hommes l'incompréhension avait laissait place à la surprise et Scotty avait l'impression qu'on lui arraché le cœur avec une petite cuillère.

Nick: Quelqu'un à compris ce qui vient de ce passé... Parce que moi non!

Will: Non... Pareil j'ai rien compris...  
On étais en train de discuter de l'enquête et puis je l'est vue perdue dans ces pensées et puis...

Scotty: Les larmes...

Will: Oui...

Stillman: Personne ne sais ce qu'elle à ?

Scotty: Non… Je sais juste qu'elle n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée d'allé à la patinoire ce matin… Mais je ne pense pas que ce sois juste à cause de sa.

Stillman: Très bien... Scotty vous, vous occupé d'elle... allé la voir et remettait nous la sur pied.

Will, Nick vous, vous allé m'interrogé la fille aîné "Kathryn".

Nick: Bien chef on est partit!

Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent le central avec toujours leur air inquiet, quand à Scotty il s'avança près de son chef il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire.  
"Remettait nous la sur pied" avait t'il dit, c'était simple à dire comme sa mais c'était aussi à simple à entreprendre... C'était quand même Lilly rush et si elle ne voulait pas ce confié elle ne le ferra pas.  
Même si lui l'aimé plus que tout et qu'il était prêt à tout lui révélé sur lui, il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard et cela l'inquiétait.  
Comment pouvait t'il l'aidé alors que lui même était dans le flou total.

Scotty: Chef!

Stillman: Oui Scotty?

Scotty: Comment... Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

Stillman: Je vous l'est dis!

Scotty: Non je veux dire... Comment?

Stillman: Je vous fais confiance je suis sur que vous trouverai un moyen.

Scotty: Chef vous connaissait Lilly...

Stillman: Je connaissais Lilly..... Avec vous elle est totalement différente… Bien sur je connais toujours Lilly mais je ne connais pas sa vie ni son passé et avec vous elle à l'air de ce confier.

Scotty: Elle ce confie quand elle en à envie.

Stillman: je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Il partit dans son bureau laissant un Scotty pantelant au milieu de la pièce.  
Il ne voulait pas voir Lilly souffrir, il la considérait comme sa fille et la voir aussi malheureuse lui avait fait l'effet d'une déchirure.  
Il ne voulait que son bonheur, il avait peur d'une relation entre ces deux agents car il savait qu'elle avait déjà bien assez souffert et si à nouveau elle venait à souffrir à cause de Scotty cette fois ci il ne pourrait pas l'ignorai et laissait passé, il l'aimé trop pour sa.  
Et si elle avait besoin de lui il serait la présent pour elle, mais il savait qu'en ce moment Scotty était le mieux placé pour l'aidé.  
Il avait peur d'allé lui parlé, Stillman souri malgré lui peut être que Scotty avait enfaîte peur de ce retrouvait en face d'elle et de prendre conscience de ces sentiments, pourtant Stillman était persuadé qu'entre ces deux la quelque chose de fort les lié.... Mais la tache allé être difficile.


End file.
